


Ангел для Кицунэ (Kitsune No Tenshi)

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Shiranui Genma, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Young Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Генма флиртует с талантливым молодым медиком, которая спасла его задницу.





	Ангел для Кицунэ (Kitsune No Tenshi)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitsune No Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886980) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 

> Вообще, это предыстория развития отношений Генмы и Шизуне из серии «Shinobi Don't Promise». Они второстепенные персонажи, но, на мой взгляд, очень-очень милые. Если автор даст разрешение, я займусь переводом остальных частей. Но в целом, эту историю вполне можно читать в отрыве от остальной серии.

Она смотрела на женщину, которая говорила, что любит ее больше всех, и горячие слезы чертили дорожки по ее щекам.

– Шишоу… – слово прозвучало словно сбивчивая молитвой, упавшая в глухие уши, давно закрытые для окружающих. Шизуне прикусила щеку так, что на языке появился привкус крови. Цунаде была всем, что у нее было. Они были последними осколками разбитой семьи, разрушенной без возможности восстановления.

Несколько слезинок упали с подбородка, разбившись о липкую лакированную поверхность барной стойки. Она всматривалась в лицо Цунаде с глупым оптимизмом ребенка, ищущего проблеск надежды. Взгляд ее наставницы был направлен на бутылку саке в ее руках, голова опущена. Шизуне знала, что это был ее способ забыться.

Ирьенин прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы приглушить рвущиеся из горла рыдания. Она сделала шаг назад, другой. Пьяный посетитель невнятно обругал ее, когда она налетела на него, спеша убежать. Она нырнула ему под руку со всей грацией ее ранга чунина и вылетела из бара через заднюю дверь. Захлопнула за собой и ударила по ней кулаком. Только тогда она позволила разочарованию и горю взять верх. Всхлипывая, она сползла по двери вниз и сжалась в комочек.

Цунаде топила свои печали в выпивке и азартных играх, чтобы заглушить воспоминания, преследующие ее день за днем. Она носила свои потери, как вторую кожу поверх собственной, ободранной и слишком кровоточащей, чтобы она могла зажить. Шизуне знала эту боль. Она жила вместе с Цунаде в воспоминаниях о ее родителях и дяде Дане. Эта общность и послужила основой для их связи.

_ Когда шишоу закрылась и от меня? _

Шорох был настолько тихим, что она вполне могла пропустить его в своем опасно-эмоциональном состоянии. Шизуне медленно и ровно вдохнула, выдохнула, чтобы успокоить нервы. Ее мышцы напряглись, когда она напряженно прислушивалась. Вот, снова. Тихий-тихий шорох и… стон? Шизуне мгновенно поднялась на ноги, целительская выучка заставила ее отложить жалость к себе. Не тогда, когда есть работа.

Она потянулась своей чакрой, ища человека, нуждающегося в помощи. Ее чакра скользнула по чужому сигналу мягким щупом. Чужая чакра слабо мерцала под ее собственной, вспыхивая и угасая. Чакра коротко вспыхнула трижды, затем последовали две долгие вспышки. Шизуне прокляла свои сандалии на каблуках, стучащие по камням, когда она нырнула в переулок между баром, где осталась Цунаде, и борделем.

Это был код Конохи и шиноби быстро угасал.

Она нашла его лежащим неподвижно между мусорным контейнером и кирпичной стеной. Один ручной щиток отсутствовал, второй треснул и свободно свисал с запястья. Серый жилет весь заляпан алым, как и земля вокруг.

– Листья облетают на осеннем ветру, – произнесла Шизуне, опустившись на колени рядом с ним.

Она вытащила из своей медицинской сумки пару латексных перчаток и натянула их. Шизуне начала аккуратно переворачивать его, когда последовал хриплый ответ:

– Чт-тобы вновь р-распуститься весной.

Фарфоровая маска приглушила его голос, углубляя тембр. Это приветствие было в основе кода Конохи, который позволял отличить друга от врага. Треснувшая лисья маска уставилась на нее, когда она перевернула его на спину. АНБУ Конохи.

– Позывной и ранг?

Светящиеся зеленым руки прошлись по его конечностям, проверяя наличие переломов и разрывов сосудов. Она нажала на кончики пальцев на руках и ногах, наблюдая, как кожа меняет цвет с белого на розовый.  _ Хорошо, значит, в конечностях нет внутренних кровотечений. _

Его дыхание под маской было хриплым, прерывистым и влажным.

– К-кицунэ, – прокашлял он. Красные капли стекали по подбородку и из-под края маски.

Шизуне снова прикусила щеку. Это звучало, как при поврежденных легких.

– Ранг, – повторила она, когда чакра вокруг ее рук сменила цвет с зеленого на синий и превратилась в Скальпель Чакры. Она разрезала его жилет и черную водолазку шиноби легко, как масло, и отбросила обрезки. Глубокая косая рана распахала ему грудь от ключицы до бедра.

Кицунэ зашипел и сжал кулаки так сильно, что она была уверена – они побелели под перчатками.

– А-ансацу Сенджутсу… Т-току… ши Бутай. – Было бы неплохо, чтобы он продолжал говорить, это бы значило, что он остается в сознании и живым. Но каждое слово требовало от него значительных усилий. – А-АНБУ…

– Это будет больно, не кричи. 

Грудь Кицунэ дернулась под ее руками, когда чакра Шизуне превратилась обратно в зеленую и толкнулась в открытую рану. Спина АНБУ выгнулась, мышцы напряглись в беззвучной агонии, но он не позволил себе ничего, кроме тихого стона.

Она сосредоточилась на поставленной задаче, тщательно соединяя разорванные сухожилия и мышцы, постепенно продвигаясь из глубины раны наружу. Рана была чистой и ровной, скорее всего от катаны или какого-то другого меча. Нервы срастались под воздействием чакры, но сращивание сосудов требовало большей концентрации. Кицунэ хрипло застонал и чуть не захлебнулся кровью, когда зашелся кашлем.

_ Эта демонова маска мешает ему дышать! _ Шизуне потянулась, чтобы снять маску.

Кицунэ схватил ее запястье дрожащей, но крепкой хваткой.

– Нет.

– Ты не можешь с ней дышать.

– Не здесь, прошу… – хватка ослабла, а затем его рука обмякла, когда АНБУ потерял сознание.

Шизуне раздраженно выдохнула, но она уже достаточно заживила раны, чтобы он смог двигаться и не истечь кровью. Она уложила бессознательного АНБУ себе на колени, обхватила его руками и сложила печать тигра. Шизуне почувствовала непривычное напряжение своей чакры, когда перенесла их обоих в комнату в гостинице, которую делила с Цунаде.

Медик мягко, но быстро уложила Кицунэ на спину и сняла с него изодранную водолазку, жилет и маску. Отложив все в сторону, она вернулась к полузажившей ране. Шизуне срастила оставшиеся мышцы и кожу. Мышцы АНБУ дернулись под ее лечащим прикосновением. Она наполнила клетки кожи своей чакрой, разгладив довольно сильно воспаленный шрам, оставшийся после исцеления.

Когда ему уже не грозило истечь кровью, она сотворила быстрое диагностическое дзюцу, проверяя его легкие и сердце.

Чудом его сердце избежало каких-либо повреждений, но вот правое легкое уже наполовину коллапсировало и было полно крови. Ей пришлось оставить его ненадолго, чтобы взять аптечку Цунаде, которую ей редко позволяли трогать. Но если дыхание Кицунэ было хоть каким-то показателем, его время было на исходе.

Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер.

Шизуне плотно прижала пальцы к его голой коже, нащупала подключичную ямку и хрящ седьмого ребра. Используя эти две точки, как ориентир, она медленно продвигалась внутрь его тела, пока не нашла мышечный сгусток между третьим и четвертым ребрами. Используя тонко заточенный Скальпель Чакры, Шизуне разделяла ткани и мышцы в поврежденном легком. Она направила тонкую струйку своей чакры через маленький разрез, чтобы вновь раздуть легкое Кицунэ. Ее чакра скользила внутри легкого, исцеляя повреждения, оставшиеся от удара мечом.

Шизуне отсчитала четыре ребра на боку АНБУ и использовала Скальпель Чакры, чтобы сделать второй маленький разрез в легком. Именно из второй точки она вывела скопившуюся в легком кровь. На пол и на ее одежду брызнуло алым. Дыхание Кицунэ стало легче. Она залечила второй разрез, когда вся кровь вышла.

Одной рукой Шизуне открыла медицинскую сумку и вытащила грудную трубку. Покрыв ее своей чакрой, она осторожно ввела ее через небольшой разрез в его легкое. Затем появился стерильный, тонкий, как пергамент, шар. Пот выступил на виске Шизуне, когда она пропустила шар через грудную трубку и использовала свою чакру, чтобы медленно надуть его и переместить в положение, чтобы он мог дышать. Она медленно высвободила свою чакру из легкого, позволяя баллону поддерживать легкое самостоятельно.

Медик ждала, затаив дыхание, пока Кицунэ неглубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Шар выдержал, Шизуне вздохнула. Используя остатки чакры, Шизуне прикрепила трубку к груди, залечила кожу вокруг и надежно закрыла полевой повязкой шиноби.

– Ну вот, Кицунэ-сан, как новенький.

Шар будет поддерживать его легкое, пока оно не заживет. Другой медик в Конохе сможет удалить его.

Она сняла окровавленные перчатки, с легкостью, вызванной долгой практикой, заворачивая одну в другую. Позаботившись о наиболее заметных травмах, Шизуне вернула внимание к голове Кицунэ. Ее щеки вспыхнули мягким румянцем, когда она впервые увидела лицо АНБУ, которого лечила. Он был молод, на самом деле очень молод. Ненамного старше ее самой, если она оценила верно. И  _ красивый. _ Ох! Такой красивый. Даже с учетом того, что левая сторона лица была вся в синяках, а на черепе была сильная опухоль.

Шизуне потянулась и стянула остатки своей чакры в ладони для диагностического дзюцу. Ее руки умело прошлись по черепу и спустились к основанию шеи. Она задержалась на отеке и облегченно вздохнула, когда поняла, что это всего лишь легкое сотрясение, не более. У Шизуне уже не было чакры, чтобы залечить проломленный череп или отек мозга.

– Везучий ублюдок, – пробормотала она себе под нос.

– Определенно везучий, если проснулся рядом с такой красавицей, как ты.

Шизуне дернулась от этих слов, быстро убирая руки от его медных волос. И вообще, какой АНБУ будет носить волосы длиннее, чем у нее?

– Ты очнулся!

– Очнулся, да? – Кицунэ усмехнулся и вздрогнул, скорее всего, задев свою рану. Ему будет больно еще несколько недель из-за шара, поддерживающего его легкое. – Я мог бы поклясться, что умер. Иначе, как бы мог увидеть ангела?

Щеки Шизуне вспыхнули, но она покачала головой и закатила глаза.

– Ты очень даже жив, Кицунэ-сан. – Она надавила на его ребра, получив страдальческое ворчание в ответ на свои усилия. – У меня был долгий день. Не заставляй меня сожалеть о спасении твоей задницы.

Кицунэ положил дрожащую ладонь на грудь и ухмыльнулся.

– Не думай об этом, Теньши.

Она почувствовала, как загорелись уши, а лицо уже полностью покраснело. От этой улыбки на его щеках появились ямочки и ... и ...  _ он был так чертовски хорош собой, что это было грехом! _

– Не называй меня так!

– Но ты ангел, который вырвал меня из когтей смерти, – он лениво помахал рукой в воздухе, карие глаза смягчились, когда он посмотрел на нее. – Моя спасительница, Теньши тебе так идет-агх!

Шизуне засунула ему в рот моток марли.

– Похоже, нам не нужно беспокоиться о твоем сотрясении мозга. – Она слегка надавила на повязку на его груди, вызвав приглушенный стон своего пациента. – Твое легкое, кажется, хорошо работает с поддержкой воздушного шара. – Она проигнорировала то, как его глаза выпучились от удивления. – Да, тебе проткнули легкое катаной. Оно уже коллапсировало, когда я нашла тебя. Я использовала медицинский шар, чтобы снова надуть его. Тебе придется удалить его в Конохе через одну-две недели.

Кицунэ выплюнул марлю и приподнялся на локте, ощупав пальцами повязку, покрывающую трубку на его груди.

– Черт возьми! Я бы захлебнулся в собственной крови… – он взглянул на нее с явным удивлением, его глаза потемнели от эмоций, которые она не могла понять. – Ты действительно спасла мне жизнь.

Она закрыла сумку Цунаде с улыбкой:

– Это мой долг, как ирьенина.

– Да, но…

– Я бы сделала это вновь, Кицунэ-сан. – Она с особой осторожностью погладила повязку. Это АНБУ. Кто знает, в какую передрягу он вляпается, когда уйдет от нее. – Не то, чтобы у меня была привычка переносить незнакомых мужчин в свой номер.

Ее попытка пошутить осталась незамеченной. Кицунэ продолжал смотреть на нее с нечитаемым выражением в темных глазах.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он наконец.

Она сглотнула внезапный комок в горле. Ее живот затрепетал и странно дернулся под его пристальным взглядом. Она немного поежилась, смущенная и взволнованная.

– К-като Шизуне. 

Действительно, нет никаких причин чувствовать себя так возбужденно.

– Шизуне… Имя тебе подходит. – Он взял ее руку и поднес к губам. Губы Кицунэ нежно коснулись ее костяшек.

Она отпрыгнула и отдернула руку.

– Что, как ты думаешь, ты делаешь?

– Лишь выражаю признательность ангелу, спасшему мою жизнь.

Шизуне затолкала медицинскую сумку под кровать Цунаде.

– Как я уже сказала, я сделала лишь то, что на моем месте сделал бы любой ирьенин.

– Ну, ты чертовски хороший медик. – Кицунэ присвистнул и провел рукой по повязке, закрывающей рану от меча. Он вытащил сенбон из сумки на бедре и прикусил его. Его плечи немного опустились, напряжение, которого Шизуне не заметила, медленно отпускало его мышцы. Он нервничал так же, как и она.

_ Ох. _

– Ну, Като Шизуне, экстраординарный ирьенин, пока мне не нужно бежать в никуда, почему бы тебе не рассказать немного о себе?

Как только Кицунэ надел стандартную форму шиноби, распечатанную из свитка, и запечатал в него форму АНБУ, она сделала именно это. С дымящимся чайничком улуна между ними, они устроились за маленьким котацу.

– Я никогда не знала своего отца. Моя мать погибла на миссии, когда мне было пять. Мой дядя Дан после этого взял меня к себе и, когда он умер, шишоу взяла меня к себе, как ученицу-ирьенина. Мы путешествуем за пределами Конохи с тех пор, как я была генином. Я получила повышение в прошлом году.

– Так, значит, ты чунин. – Кицунэ снова наполнил их чашки чаем. – У тебя чертовски хороший учитель. 

Он наклонил чашку, чтобы сделать глоток…

– Цунаде-шишоу невероятна!

… и быстро выплюнуть чай, подавившись от шока.

– Цунаде-химе, одна из саннинов, твой учитель?!

– Так ты слышал о ней. – Она потягивала свой чай маленькими глоточками.

– Слышал о ней?! – он грохнул чашкой по котацу. – Она была гребаной легендой! Неудивительно, что ты такая невероятная!

Шизуне не смогла удержаться от улыбки.

– Ну, Кицунэ-сан, а что насчет тебя? Ты можешь рассказать что-нибудь о себе? – Теперь, когда он был без формы АНБУ, они были в странном неопределенном положении. Она на самом деле не знала, куда они попали по шкале конфиденциальности.

Он щелкнул сенбоном в зубах, пока обдумывал вопрос.

– На данный момент, мне гораздо безопаснее закончить миссию, как обычному шиноби. Группа Магаки будет искать АНБУ. – Он оперся подбородком на ладонь и склонил голову, задумавшись. – Полагаю, что в следующий раз, когда мы увидимся, ты узнаешь меня, увидев мое лицо и все такое.

– Что ж, давай попробуем еще раз. – Шизуне протянула ему руку через котацу. – Като Шизуне, медик-чунин из Конохагакуре, сегодня исполнилось пятнадцать. Рада познакомиться с тобой.

– Здорово, с днем рожденья тебя, Теньши, – он ухмыльнулся и легонько тряхнул ее руку. – Ширануи Генма, семнадцать лет, токубецу-джонин, к твоим услугам. – Он сплел их пальцы и положил их руки на котацу.

Шизуне почувствовала, что ее щеки вновь вспыхнули, но контакт не разорвала. Это не было  _ плохо _ . Наоборот, это было довольно приятно. Она могла почувствовать мозоли от оружия на его ладонях. У ирьенина не было подобных знаков шиноби.

– Итак, Ширануи Генма, я буду знать. А что это за подвеска?

– О, эта старая вещица? – от оттянул высокий ворот рубашки, чтобы показать черный шнур на шее. – Это от моей старшей сестры. Она дала мне его во время экзамена на чунина на удачу. Я сохранил его после ее смерти. Помни о смерти и все такое.

– Сочувствую твоей потере.

Генма нежно провел пальцами по коже шнурка.

– Цуру была шиноби, все мы знали риски. – Он пожал плечами и сильно прикусил свой сенбон. Его пальцы вновь прижались к полевой форме. – … теперь только я.

Шизуне опустила взгляд на свою чашку. Она слишком хорошо знала этот тип одиночества.

– Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть одному.

– О, я не один. – Генма долил себе немного чая. – У меня есть лучший друг Райдо и наш напарник Иваши. Он один из тех гениальных детей, кто быстро поднимается по карьерной лестнице, так что мы приглядываем за ним. Это то же самое, что постоянно иметь надоедливого младшего брата. Райдо тоже хороший напарник. Кроме того, есть Минато-сама и мой напарник АНБУ Гончая-сан, хотя этот парень настоящая заноза в заднице размером со скалу Хокаге.

Ирьенин захихикала в рукав.

– Ну, значит он либо педант, либо просто раздражающий.

– И то, и другое, если честно. Ему нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за ним, так же как и за Иваши. Я думаю, именно поэтому Минато-сама сделал нас напарниками. – Герма взял чайник, чтобы наполнить ее чашку.

– Спасибо, – она сдула пар и сделала глоток. – Минато-сама это новый Хокаге, верно? Ты, должно быть, тесно работаешь с ним.

АНБУ выпятил грудь, только чтобы охнуть от боли и упасть обратно на забутон.

– Я вхожу во взвод стражей Хокаге с Иваши и Райдо.

Шизуне присвистнула, как и он раньше.

– Вот  _ это  _ впечатляет.

– Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы сказал, что ты дразнишь меня, Шизуне.

Шизуне улыбнулась шире, так, что стали видны зубы:

– Конечно же, нет, АНБУ-сан.

Разговор продолжался с беззаботным подшучиванием. Общаться с Генмой было, как встретиться со старым другом. Его спокойная натура и кокетливые поддразнивания заставляли ее смеяться и закатывать глаза на протяжении всего разговора. Темы менялись от дорогих для них людей к шуткам, их любимой еде и оружию, которое они используют.

– Я удивлен, что Цунаде-химе не передала тебе свою чудовищную силу. 

Генма задрал рубашку, чтобы Шизуне могла осмотреть его раны и еще немного подлечить.

Кожа хорошо срослась, хотя все еще оставалась тонкой и нежной. Грудная трубка и шар хорошо отреагировали, когда она послала струйку чакры, чтобы перепроверить свою работу.

– Я предпочитаю яды. Они могут нанести некоторые неприятные повреждения в сочетании с фуиндзюцу.

Генма уставился на нее, сенбон выскользнул из приоткрытого рта. Он упал на пол и был моментально забыт.

– Черт, похоже, я влюбился.

– Прекрати говорить об этом! Любовь это не то, о чем стоит шутить.

– Нельзя винить парня за то, что он честен. – Он вытащил из кобуры несколько тонированных кобальтовых сенбонов и протянул ей. – Держу пари, ты могла бы сделать их еще опаснее, облив их своими ядами. Из-за правил, которые управляют ирьенинами, ты не можешь сражаться на короткой дистанции. Это поможет с этим ограничением.

Шизуне неохотно взяла сенбон и повертела в пальцах. Он был немного толще обычного.

– Ты сделал их специально?

Генма пожал плечами и одернул рубашку, как только она дала понять, что все в порядке.

– Думай о них, как о подарке на день рожденья.

– Спасибо, Генма, это на самом деле очень мило. 

Она улыбнулась и взгляд ее смягчился, когда она сунула сенбоны в оружейную сумку под юбкой. Тихий голосок в сознании напомнил ей, что это  _ все _ , что она получила на день рожденья, но она затолкала его поглубже вместе со своим разочарованием и болью. То, что сейчас они были в ссоре, не значило, что Цунаде перестала любить ее. Шизуне переживала за свою наставницу. Казалось, ничто из того, что она делала, не могло облегчить боль саннина.

– Знаешь, я не шутил о любви. – Генма легонько пожал ее руку. – Ты удивительная, Шизуне. Я бы хотел быть с тобой, если ты дашь мне шанс.

Мозг Шизуне запнулся и завис, пытаясь осознать это внезапное заявление. Желудок сделал сальто, а щеки запылали от смущения.

– …Ты не можешь быть серьезен. – Она попыталась забрать руку, но он держал крепко. – М-мы только что встретились.

– Я серьезен, ты мне на самом деле очень нравишься. – Он придвинулся ближе на коленях и провел большим пальцем по ее костяшкам. – Мы шиноби, мы каждый проклятый день ходим со смертью за плечами. Я могу уйти отсюда и быть убитым. Я не собираюсь тратить время на сожаления или что-то еще. Ты умная, веселая и чертовски хороший медик. Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей девушкой.

У нее перехватило дыхание, а в животе снова свернулось что-то странное. Шизуне всмотрелась в его лицо, пытаясь уловить хоть какой-то намек на неискренность. Он не отрывал от нее взгляда своих темных глаз, пока ждал ее ответа. Это действительно происходило. Он просил ее об отношениях. Не просто свидание, а твердое обязательство.

– Я не была в Конохе шесть лет. Я не знаю, вернусь ли когда-нибудь. Я нужна шишоу. Пока она путешествует, я буду с ней.

Генма нахмурился, опустив голову.

– Тогда я буду приходить, чтобы увидеться с тобой. Мы можем отправлять друг другу письма, для этого нужны ястребы-посланники. Мы разберемся с этим по ходу дела.

Какой-то узел внутри нее ослаб, и, казалось, тяжелый груз упал с ее плеч. Генма хотел  _ ее _ . Он искренне волновался. Это ноющее одиночество не так сильно ощущалось в этот момент.

– Ты уверен? Это будет нелегко…

Генма схватил обе ее руки и крепко сжал в своих.

– Като Шизуне, медик-чунин из Конохагакуре, ты согласна начать отношения со мной?

Шизуне моргнула, застигнутая внезапным вопросом врасплох. Изнутри прорвался смешок, потом еще один, пока она не засмеялась так сильно, что на глазах навернулись слезы.

– Да, – она кивнула, когда он уставился на нее в потрясенной тишине. – Да, я хочу попробовать.

– О да! – воскликнул Генма и обнял ее.

– Осторожнее, твои раны! – ее руки легли ему на плечи, чтобы уменьшить давление на его грудь.

– Моя новая девушка такая заботливая, – поддразнил он игриво и прижался лбом к ее лбу. Генма провел пальцами по ее коротким волосам, позволив темным прядям обвить его пальцы. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но я тебя сейчас поцелую.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился и прижался к ее губам. Ее глаза распахнулись, потом закрылись. Руки Шизуне сжались на его плечах, пальцы вцепились в его бицепсы сквозь плотную ткань рубашки. Сердце стучало в ушах, губы дрожали под мягким давлением. У нее перехватило дыхание, когда он осыпал легкими, как касание крыльев бабочки, поцелуями ее губы, затем щеки и лоб.

– Ого, – она запнулась, когда он, наконец, отступил. Это ее  _ парень _ , с которым она разделила свой первый поцелуй. Как сюрреалистично, страшно и удивительно  _ волнующе _ !!!

Генма притянул ее к себе и положил подбородок ей на макушку.

– С днем рождения, Шизуне. Мы отпразднуем его вместе еще много раз.


End file.
